Unknown Child of Time's Arms
by Angel-Rias
Summary: PG-13 for future chapters. Hey I got Chapter 2 up!Okay everyone, I started to feel really sorry for pluto. No one ever really has a story about her. For us Pluto is a mystery.We think of Pluto as being the only Immortal we know of. What if there was anoth
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I started to feel really sorry for pluto. No one ever really has a story about her. For us Pluto is a mystery.We think of Pluto as being the only Immortal we know of. What if there was another Immortal? What if he ran from his duties, afraid to continue them, wanting a real life? Ok I'll admit that this came to me only recently. I have an idea for the story but I don't exactly have how I'm going to write the story so if it really sucks majorly, forgive me please. Yes of course I'm gonna be in it and so will the scouts and Serenity and I'm planning on rearranging their lives to what I want them to be so if they are a little out of sync forgive me. I never did like the pairings too much on the shows. Okay everybody, here goes nothing.....

okay here are the pairings that I have in this one.

Serenity/Tranquility  
Endymion/Rei  
Malachyte/Ami  
Minako/Ryo  
Makoto/Saura  
Michiru/Haruka  
Hotaru/????  
Molly/Nephlyte  
Jedaite/Akira  
Zoicyte/Ashida

**Unknown Child of Time's Arms**

Sailor Pluto blinked back the tears as Princess Serenity and Prince Tranquility finally married. Endymion was with his own true love, the Princess of Mars. The generals had returned as well. Malacyte had finally professed his love for the Princess of Mercury. The Princess of Earth was engaged to Nephlyte. Jedaite had persuaded the Princess of the Sun to marry him and Zoicyte had been dating a Princess from a different galaxy. Her name had been Ashida. The Princess of Venus had fallen for the Prince of Uranus surprisingly. The Princess's of Uranus and Neptune had married and had officially adopted the Princess of Saturn who was now turning 18. Even she had found someone as well. He was the preist of the Elysion feilds where dreams are protected and watched. The Princess of Jupiter was dating a Prince from Atlantis. The great city had risen again and was prospering once more. It was just Pluto who was left. Pluto turned away from the time gate and spoke. "Nosdusha." The gate closed. Pluto turned and reentered her dark prison of black ice. It was made to look like the old palace. Pluto had remained alone her whole life. Even before she had been given Immortality from the Goddess Salorian, otherwise known as the 'Dark Phoenix', Pluto had no one. She had been alone too long to remember the true warmth of family love. Pluto journeyed to the throne room and sat down silently, leaning the Time Staff against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to remember a time when she had been young. The memories came slowly. She had been born when the Goddess Selene and the Goddess Salorian joined to create the people for the planets. Pluto journeyed far back into a time when the planets had been unlivable. To a time when she had been mortal. Slowly, a memory came of a man. He had been an Immortal as well but now she knew nothing of where he had gone to. She tried to remember this man's name and it came to her as the waves on a beach do. She had loved him once. She wasn't sure now. It had been 500,000 centuries ago. Not the exact amount of time but it was close to it. She had grown to love him as she had gotten older. He had trained her in her skills to be a gaurdian of the time gate. Then he had gone. Without a farewell or a reason to why. Pluto sighed. "Kronos..." Then she stood. To journey into the past, either in memories or physically, would be too painful. Her heart had scarred and she didn't want to reopen the wounds. Pluto stood and saw the white card on the table next to her. Serenity had given it to her. It was an invitation to her wedding. Pluto smiled breifly. Perhaps going to the wedding would take her mind off the past. Perhaps.

When Serenity saw Pluto, she smiled widely and tugged on Tranquility's hand. "Pluto is here! She came!" Tranquility chuckled and followed his new wife over to the senshi of time. Serenity hugged Pluto tightly. "Pluto, I'm so happy you came." Pluto smiled politely. "I came because you wished me to come Princess. I saw no reason to remain by the gate." Serenity looked up at Tranquility. "Dance with her love." Pluto smiled softly. "No Princess. I feel that you would become jealous. You always were one to hold on to those you loved." Serenity smiled sadly. "Why are you so sad Pluto?" Pluto bowed her head. "I am not sad Princess. Now I must go. I will remain at the party but I must look around. We must never underestimate the dark forces." Serenity nodded. "Very well then. Thank you for coming Pluto." "Your welcome Princess." Pluto moved away from the royal couple. She heard a slow song strike up. She watched as the generals and the scouts bring their partners onto the dance floor and begin to dance. Pluto had deemed it safe to revive the Moon Kingdom for the wedding. Soon the dream would be over and they would return to their normal lives. Pluto felt a tinge of jealousy and envy enter her heart but she quickly banished it. It wouldn't do to have them. It would only bring her pain. She couldn't and wouldn't leave her duties. A few times she had thought of causing herself to be reborn but then she would decide against it. Pluto went to a table near the corner and sat down. She touched her forehead and her scout uniform was replaced by a deep purple dress. She still held the Time Staff in her hands. She sat and ate a little bit, enjoying the time on the moon. It would never recover it's splendor it had during the Silver Millinium. The Kingdom would become only a mere shadow. The true beauty would be Crystal Tokyo. With Serenity's pure and kind heart, the Earth would prosper. It would be divided. Endymion and Rei would rule what was called London. Makoto would return with Saura to Atlantis and would rule there. Malacyte and Ami would go to Mercury to revive it's palace and labs. The Mercurian technology would be a great help. While on Earth, the two would rule over Greece. Minako and Ryo would journey to the middle east and rule there. Of course, Serenity and Tranquility would rule from Tokyo. Michiru and Haruka would go to England and rule there. Hotaru would inherit Russia and would rule there. Molly and Jedaite would travel to the America's and rule them. Jedaite would rule with Akira over the sun so that it remained stable. Ashida had agreed to remain with Zoicyte and the two would rule over Africa. The poles would be left alone. Pluto alone had chosen to gaurd them herself. Setsuna soon saw that it was almost time for the fairy tale to end. She stood and wound her way through the crowd toward Serenity. Once she reached her, Setsuna bowed. "Princess, it is time for the past to be buried. It is time to return to Earth." Serenity nodded sadly and tightened her grip on Tranquility's hand. "Thank you Setsuna. I know this cost you alot. But thankyou. This is the best wedding gift I could have ever recieved." Setsuna smiled and bowed once more. "I must return to the gate. For the sake of your guest I will go to the gardens." Serenity nodded. Setsuna promptly turned and walked out. As she exited, she heard Serenity speaking. "Faithful subjects, friends, It is time for us to return to Earth. Our new home...." Setsuna heard no more as she moved out of ear shot. She then saw movement. Setsuna held her time staff. "PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!" Once in her sailor outfit, she dashed after the shadow. She managed to corner it in the garden. "What are you creature?" The shadow laughed harshly. "I am Time's Companion. The Goddess has spoken that your quest is to begin. Your duties at the time gate are inadvertantly acomplished. You are to come with me." Pluto scowled. "I'll not leave Serenity on her own." The creature laughed once more. "You have no choice Time gaurdian. SHADOW DRAIN!" Pluto fell to her knees. Her magic had been taken by this creature! Now human, Setsuna glared at the creature. "Why have you done this if you work for the Goddess?" The creature chuckled. "I did not say that I was good nor evil. This must be done in order for you to beleive. Know this though. You are still an Immortal Child. An Immortal Child with no power. If you want your magic back then follow me Time Gaurdian. The Goddess has sent one of her nymphs to gaurd the gate." The creature's laughter caused Setsuna's ears to ring. A portal appeared and the shadow vanished inside it. "Come Princess Trinity Setsuna. Come" Setsuna froze. The creature knew her. She stood stiffly and saw that the portal was starting to close. Her curiosity got the best of her and she dived into the portal. She made it just in time.

Setsuna could only see darkness. Suddenly, she felt something rub against her side. She found that her eyes were closed so she opened them. Setsuna could see that she was in a large forest. It wasn't just large, it was huge. The trees were too tall for her to see just about how tall they were. Setsuna groaned as she sat up. She had a killer headache. She rubbed her forehead and looked toward her feet as she felt something nipping her ankles. She frowned in confusion. It was a blackish colored cat. On it's forehead was the sign of the Time Gate. It looked like a key with a circular top. Towards the other end a line went across the main line. It's eyes were black. It leaped on her lap and a stray beam of sunlight caught it's fur. Setsuna raised an eyebrow in shock as she saw that the cat had 2 tails and it's fur was dark purple. She stroked it's head. "Hello little one. It seems that I have landed myself in an unfortunate incident. But I assume I am to do something here. Perhaps find my Time Staff." The Time Staff held all her magic. Setsuna stood and placed the cat on the ground. "Well go on little one. I must go." "I have come to help you Princess Trinity." Setsuna paled and looked down at the cat. "I am not Princess Trinity any longer. I am Setsuna Miou and Sailor Pluto, Gaurdian of Time. Well truth be told I am now just Setsuna." The cat rolled it's eyes. "I was told by Salorian that you would react this way but I had hoped not. I am Milagro. I came to help you on your path and to become your advisor. Know that whether or not the last ofyour family is dead does not mean that you can releive yourself of your title and heritage. The Gate Crystal is still yours to take and you must do so." Setsuna groaned. "Great, a advisor and gaurdian who actually remembers the past. Not what I need." Setsuna shook her head and looked at Milagro. "Your name mean's Miracle yes?" Milagro nodded. "Very well I shall call you Mila. Okay then Mila, where are we supposed to go?" Mila blushed. "I'm not sure." Setsuna began to laugh.

* * *

1:Nosdusha- close  
2:Milagro-Miracle 

Okay then folks I guess thats it for a start. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou thankyou soooooooooooooooomuch anonymous! Of course I'll do another chapter. I was waiting for someone to say something.

* * *

Setsuna finally got ahold of herself and wiped away the tears that had fallen to her cheeks. She looked around and then looked up at the sun. 'Wait. There are two suns!' Setsuna frowned and shook her head. Mila jumped on her shoulder. "Okay then. Since you do not know as to where we are supposed to go, I suppose I should choose a direction." Setsuna decided to follow her instincts. She began walking.

About an hour later, they were still in the forest. She stepped next to a tree and looked up. "This forest just seems to keep going and going." Mila licked her cheek. "Hold on one moment. Maybe I can smell something." Mila tilted her nose into the air and took a deep breath. Her ears perked. "I smell something!" Mila took off along the ground. Setsuna instantly ran after her. After about a few hours of following Mila, Setsuna finally caught up as she stopped at the edge of the trees. Setsuna looked and saw a village. It looked old fashion. Like during the mideviel days. "They aren't quite human. They are like the Elysions. I think they are Elysions." Setsuna frowned. "What do you mean by Elysions?" Mila jumped on her shoulder. "Well on Earth, there were two races. The more abundant Terrans ruled. They were the natives of Earth. Then there was a smaller race of aliens so to say. They were Elysions. No one quite knew where they came from. That is where the tale of Vampires came about. The Elysions needed blood to survive." Setsuna rolled her eyes. "So now I am completely vulnerable to these Elysions." "They do not rise until night has fallen. We need to get provisions quickly. I'll worry about erasing our scents so they can't smell us. We need to do it in a hurry. The suns will be setting soon." Setsuna nodded and ran into the village. She entered each hut, Mila right behind her, erasing their scents. Setsuna paused by the horses. They were trembling. "Mila. I have to help them." "Fine but be quick about it." Setsuna opened the gates with a little difficulty. The horses streamed out in terror. The first sun had by now reached the horizen. A stallion reared in the paddock and galloped out to them. He kneeled by her. Mila lept on her shoulder. "Get on!" Setsuna leaped on and the stallion reared. Mila erased their scents instantly as the stallion began to move forward. They entered the forests and kept running. They had been going about two hours at a gallop as the second sun set. Setsuna knelt low on the stallions back. He was pure black ebony. Mila remained crouched in Setsuna's lap. Then a sound of utter rage echoed through the trees. Setsuna's blood ran cold. She fixed herself so that she was able to control the stallion. "Mila keep up the work. As fast and as much as you can." "Okay." Setsuna turned her attention to the horse. As a child, Setsuna had had a connection to everything that was wild. Her soul tended to call to the wilderness. "Go dark one. Go." The stallion instantly surged into a faster pace. Setsuna weaved him through the trees, so as to cause confusion. They finally reached a stream. Setsuna turned the stallion upstream. It was a trick she'd learned long ago. Most expected prey to go downstream. The stallion heaved heavily but kept going. Setsuna murmmered sweet nothings in his ear. Finally, she turned the stallion off of the direction they were taking and went into the forest. Mila passed out from the strain the encounter had caused. The stallion shuddered in weariness. Setsuna held Mila in her arms as she dismounted. She rested her hand on the stallions neck. He hung his head in weariness. "Come dark one. We will heal you." She grabbed onto his mane and led him down the path. Soon they came to a stream. The stallion laid down on his side and Setsuna laid Mila down by him. She curled up with them and soon fell into a light sleep.

As morning came, the trio woke. Setsuna stood and stretched. The Stallion shook himself as he too stood. Only Mila seemed to be feeling the aftershocks of the events of last night. Setsuna rubbed the stallion. He nickered and nudged her hands. Setsuna smiled. "Would you like to travel with us?" The stallion nodded. Setsuna laughed and tried to think of a name. "I know. I'll call you Akito." The stallion nickered and once more nudged her hand. He seemed to be trying to do something. "Like...name..." Setsuna stumbled back and the stallion shook his head and pawed. "What..yours...?" Setsuna swallowed and looked toward Mila but the cat was sleeping again. "S..Setsuna..." "Hello...Setsuna...I travel..with you...cause you...save me..." "What are you?" "I am...a...Miaski...It means...talking horse...I am...Elder of my...people..." Setsuna swallowed and placed her hand on Akito. "We inhabit Elysia with the Elysions and regular horses...The Elysions tried to destroy my people, especially...the elders because we wanted to stop the sacrifices to the Eysions." Akito was getting a hang of talking now. He looked back toward the village they had escaped from. "We must go now. The Elysions are strongest at night but they can come out during the day. They are weaker in the light but they are at their weakest when the suns are high." Setsuna nodded. She needed all the help she could get on this world. Setsuna placed Mila on her shoulder and carefully climbed on Akito so that Mila wouldn't fall off. Once she was settled, she set Mila in her lap. "Okay. I'm ready." Akito jumped forward, almost unseating Setsuna, and began to head toward the rising suns at a trot.

"Sire. We have an intruder on Elysia." A man opened his eyes from his position on a throne. His eyes were a crimson red. He had black hair that was tied in a queue and fell to his waist. "How did you discover this Cael?" The general shifted slightly. His blonde hair was cut short, to his ears. His Green eyes flickered breifly in worry. "The Laird of Loros Village informed us of a theft." The King shifted. "That is all?" "No Sire. He said he caught the scent of a mortal and yet it was not mortal." The King's eyes narrowed. "Did he determine whether it was human?" "No Sire. He said it was an odd scent. It was definitely a woman though. He said the scent smelled old yet it was mixed with the smell of spring. The smell of rebirth." The King's eyes widened slightly and a malicious humor shone in them. "I wonder...Were the horses by chance released?" Cael frowned. "All wildlife that had been captured, along with the Elder they had, was gone. They could not track any of the wildlife." The King's eyes brightened. A slow smile formed. Fangs glinted in the sun. He stood suddenly and went to the window. his mind went back to the one taste of blood he had ever taken from a woman. It had been ambrosia, summer, autmn, winter, and spring. It was what gave him immunity to the suns. He'd exchanged with his generals so that way they could remain in the sun but even when the suns were at their highest points, they were weak. He on the other hand, never became weak. Her blood gave him power beyond power. She had been a mere mortal though. She was supposed to be dead. "Leave me. Tell the Laird that it was nothing more than one of the rebels." Cael bowed and left. "As you wish King Kronos."

Kronos chuckled once Cael was gone. His hand went to a deep purple pendant around his neck. "So little Trinity. You are alive. I wonder how..." His mind returned to the night before he left. She had been nothing more than a niave girl. She'd been 17. Yes he had trained her to a unstoppable warrior. He had been forced to do it to gain his release from Salorian. But along the way he had discovered the potency of the child's blood. Unlike most first created children the two Goddesses had created, her blood ran silver. The other humans had run red. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander back to that night.

_Trinity shifted as he watched her. He had called her here for a final test. "Come Time Weaver." He ahd always called her that because as a child she had been serious about her destiny. She called her staff and crouched, her expression emotionless. He had rarely seen her smiles or any emotion whatsoever on her face. She lunged and managed to cut his cheek. She didn't pause to gloat as a fool would. She instantly swept low and swung. After an hour, she was pinned against the wall and her staff was halfway across the room. He smirked. "So oh so powerful Trinity. You have yet to defeat me." Stubborness emanated from her eyes. Then he heard her heart. It was beating quicker than usual. He also noticed there was a flush on her cheeks. He had specically requested her to bring no gaurds with her this night. He brought up a claw and traced a cut similar to his on her cheek. She had never bled before but he knew it's properties. He watched the silver blood run down her cheek. Then he breathed in. The smell staggered him. His grip tightened. "My turn to fantasize Time Weaver." He watched her eyes darken and felt her body shudder. He revealed his fangs and buried them in the spot her pulse beat. He heard her give a half cry, half moan. Her arms slipped around him, urging him closer. The blood was ambrosia. He was tasting the seasons all at the same time. It was heaven. He felt her sag against him and eased his teeth from her. He gently licked it and the teeth marks vanished. She shuddered and whimpered. He looked at her face and saw it was flush. Then he invaded her mind. His eyes darkened as he saw the images there. Apparently, she had been fantasizing for quite some time. "Kronos...What are you doing?" He smirked and he saw fear and excitement enter her eyes. "Fulfilling everything you desire Princess Trinity. Now that you have no gaurds, I can do as I please with you." He watched her take a breath to scream but before she could he covered her mouth with his. He invaded and stole, tasting, teasing. She moaned in surrender, her hands fisting against his chest. He finally released her lips but went to her neck and began to nip there. Her head dropped back, her eyes closed. "Kronos...I'm burning..." He lifted his head and flashed his fangs. "Good." Then he lowered her to the floor and peeled off the training uniform she'd been given. (If you have ever seen Inuyasha, it looks like Sango's Exterminator outfit.) He sat back and stared at her._

Kronos opened his eyes. He had been her first. She had never taken another as a lover. With her blood running through him, he knew he would feel if she had taken a lover. The pendant held a portion of her magic as well. He smirked. "Ah Time Weaver. You will become mine once again. This time I won't let you go." He turned and retreated to his rooms to sleep.

Setsuna rubbed her neck where her pulse beat. It had been irritating her for some time. She felt Akito's strides become shorter. "Akito?" "We are at my Valley. We will be safe here for a time. Then we must get you to our capital." "Why?" Akito shook his head and body. Setsuna clamped her legs tighter around him as he did so. "You are a human. The few humans we find here that the Elysions don't get ahold of are taken to the capital for safe keeping. Their king has yet to find our capital." A cold feeling moved through Setsuna. "Akito. Something's wrong." Akito lifted his nose. His ears went back. "The generals." Akito instantly took off at a run. He was heading straight for a rock wall. Setsuna thought she heard him say something but she wasn't certain. She watched the rock wall slide away just enough for them to slide through. Setsuna glanced back and her eyes connected with ice blue eyes. Fear raced through her veins. She felt as though she were being hunted. She faced foward again, something telling her not to allow eye contact. Right as they entered, it began to close. Setsuna laid low against him. "She escaped Sire." "Find her. I want the woman here unharmed. Now!" Setsuna's blood froze in her body. She knew that last voice. She was certain. As Akito slowed to a stop, Setsuna dismounted, shivering badly. Akito nosed her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Setsuna swallowed hard. "I heard them...in my mind somehow." Akito moved his ears toward her, interested. "You can? There have been few." Setsuna ran shaky hands through her hair. "I used to be a Sailor Scout. I was the Gaurdian of Time." Now Akito stilled. "We must get you to the capital as soon as possible. Do not argue about this Princess Trinity." "Don't call me that. I am no longer Trinity." A groggy voice came from Akito's back. "You will be called by your proper title whether you like it or not. You cannot run from your past." Setsuna looked toward Mila. "You're awake." "Yes. But I was serious. You will always be Princess Trinity, weilder of the Gate Crystal and Time Staff, heir to Salorian." Setsuna sighed. "I don't want it. I was happy to me Sailor Pluto, Gaurdian of the Time Gate and Princess Serenity's Gaurdian." Mila humphed. "You were never meant to serve the child. If anything, she should be your gaurdian. Where are your generals anyways?" Setsuna frowned. "I never had any generals." Mila blinked. "Of course you did. There was Sailor Everlast, Sailor Millinium, Sailor Centuri, and Sailor Era." Setsuna frowned. "I don't remember them Mila." Mila frowned. "Nevermind then. First thing first, lets get to the Capital. Akito, how far away is it?" Akito looked toward the suns. The suns were almost at the highest point. "It will take 3 straight nights of running. With the generals behind us, we might not have a chance. They only rest when the suns are high."Setsuna pulled herself on Akito. "Then let's go. I want to go home and the only way to do so is to retrieve my Time Staff." Mila got comfortable and Setsuna crouched over Akito as he lept forward at full speed.

The Shadow cackled with glee. He swung the staff in his hands and peered at it, trying to figure out it's secret. "What is so special about this staff. Surely if it was important, my Mistress would not have me take it from her heir. Now what to do with it? She never really specified what to do with it except to keep it intact and safe." The Shadow set the staff down and sat staring at it. Time passed and soon, night fell. He finally came back as the moon rose to it's highest point. He picked the staff up. At that moment, the rock wall exploded inward. The Shadow blinked and looked. It was too late for him to escape. He found himself gripped by an unseen force. A man with ice blue eyes and silver hair stepped in front of him. His eyes were cold and emotionless. The Shadow shuddered inside. 'Mistress help me.' Give them the staff. The Shadow swallowed. "Where is the woman?" Do not reveal my Daughter's whereabouts. Give them only the staff. The Shadow opened his mouth, or what was supposed to be a mouth. "I do not know. But I have a gift for you. It belonged to the one you seek." The Shadow managed to wave his hand slightly and the Time Staff appeared. The man stared at the staff and then grabbed it. Then the Shadow vanished. The man gripped the Time Staff and growled in anger. "Find her trail. I'm taking this back to the King. Do not let them escape." The other three men nodded, one of them Cael.

Kronos stared at the rising moon. It had reached it's highest point a few moments ago. "Trinity, I will reclaim you. You will belong to me and only me. Then we will go after that pitiful excuse of a ruler, Queen Serenity." The pendant and her blood instantly surged. The blood became ice in his veins and the pendant instantly began to burn. He clutched his chest and grit his teeth as pain racked his body. Finally it subsided. He panted weakly. "So Trinity, you are here after all. And you do not like the idea of destroying Serenity. " He narrowed his eyes. "You have become weak Trinity. You have compassion for a mortal." At that moment, he sensed his Head General coming toward the palace. He turned and entered the throne room and sat in his throne. His general entered and Kronos instantly noticed the staff. "Trey." He bowed and held the staff out. "We have something of the womans." A slow smile spread on Krono's face, his teeth glinting, as he took the staff. "Return to the search. Also put out the rumours that the Time Staff is at my palace. Do not mention that I have it. Just say it is here." Trey bowed his head and then was gone. Krono's chuckled as he rubbed his hands over the staff. "You will come to me Trinity and you will be mine at last for eternity." His laughter rang out across the castle, making those who heard it shudder.

* * *

okay I think I shall end it here. Hoped you enjoyed this chappy Anonymous. 


End file.
